


Tumblr stuff

by Nerdy_glasses



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_glasses/pseuds/Nerdy_glasses
Summary: So I'm gonna archive the short ficlets I post on tumblr...





	1. Chapter 1

Charles invites Erik as his date on his seventeenth birthday party held at the mansion (his mother and stepfather need to show him off to their society friends) because - a. Erik, his boyfriend is very handsome, b. no occasion like this to passive-aggressively let them know that he doesn’t give a damn about their society friends.

But during the party, Charles loses his shit when he hears someone calling Erik a money-digger and worse for the fifth time.

Because he can take whatever they throw at him, but no one can say a word against Erik. As a result, he verbally induces an emotional breakdown in them in a matter of minutes (the one thing he learned from Sharon was how to hurt someone in as few words as possible).

However what Charles doesn’t know is that Erik has just punched Cain (and most probably broken his nose) at the same time in the other corner of the ball room.

All the while Raven stands with her punch feeling glad of the fact that her brother and best friend found each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is the prince of merpeople.  
> Erik is a human, commander of the King Shaw's navy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after being inspired by one of Thacmis's drawings.

We could kill him and make sure his corpse washes away to the shore so those filthy humans know their place.”

“Why not hang his head on that hill near the shore? That will show them.”

“But sudden death will be too easy for him. At least let us hear him scream for us.”

“That will have to wait to wait till he’s conscious though.”, said Cain spitting on the unconscious human body lying on the floor.

“No one will be doing any such thing,” said Charles, his voice commanding.

“But Your Highness, really. Are you sure it is wise to let this human go? After his kind have killed so many of our brethren?”, Alex asked.

There was a low murmur among the court.

Charles sighed and said, “I am aware of the situation. But this is our chance to change it, to calm down the hostility building between the two kinds. Can you people really not see that?”

“The best way to end this feud is to crush the enemy!”, roared Cain.

There was loud ascent among the military.

“Enough! Silence!” Charles raised his voice and stood up from his throne.

“I, as your Prince, have never led you astray before. I have always put the well being of my realm before my own. Do you really not trust my judgement? I need you to believe in me, just one more time.”,he urged them.

"Siding with the weaklings as always, I see.”, Cain bared his teeth at him, “You always were close to the filth like that weren’t you?”

“Do not forget your place! Is that how you talk to your prince?” Charles said coldly.

“Keep acting like that and you won’t be a prince for long, Highness.”

“A few more words and I will make sure you would not be able to _talk_ for long, Commander.”

“End of discussion on this topic. Take the human away in our medical bay and see to it that he recovers. The court is adjourned for the day!”, Charles commanded.

*************************************************************************************************

Later that night, Charles found himself near the human’s bed in the medical bay.

He was still sleeping.

Charles barely held back a sob.

He lifted his hand and pushed back the human’s hair from his temple, brushing over his cheek and lips.

“Oh Erik! Why did you have to be stupid enough to defend my kind in front of your king! Anything could have happened,”

“But it didn’t.”, Erik whispered; waking up just then, his voice rough. “I had to do it for you, Charles. They need to know how good you people are! Somebody needs to tell Shaw.”

“You fool! That does not need for you to risk your life like that! My heart stopped for a minute when they dragged your body to my court”

“And I knew you would protect me if anything were to happen. We promised each other, remember?”

“Of course I remember! We vowed all those years ago to stand by each other’s sides when you saved my life first. But that does not mean you can take unnecessary risks!”, Charles scolded him.

“I am truly sorry about that. I never thought matter would escalate quite that much. But look at the bright side of things, Charles. I can finally be near you for a while, like I’ve always dreamed.”, Erik smiled a little. Then his smile turned uncertain,” I mean of course, I don’t mean to impose. I would understand if you didn’t have time for me.”  
“Don’t be silly! It doesn’t suit someone so intelligent like you”, Charles cut him off.

“I’m never letting you out of my sights while you’re here,” he said, kissing Erik’s temple.

There were of course many things to worry about. Cain was getting more insubordinate day-by-day, trying to turn the courtiers against Charles and aiming to usurp his position as the Prince. The war against humans seemed almost certain now.

But Erik was here, in his arms, in his world. Finally.

The problems would always be there.

But for now, in this quiet moment of the night, they could forget about them. They would just stay here, wrapped in each other.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment..  
> Send me prompts & I'll try to write them
> 
> I'm on tumblr as nerdyglassesposts


End file.
